Holder
Max Holder GmbH (formerly and A. Gebrüder und Holder Maschinenbau GmbH) is a manufacturer of municipal vehicles and vineyard tractors with its headquarters in Metzingen (Baden-Wurttemberg), Germany. The company started out as a manufacturer of pest control sprayer. History In 1888 brothers Christian Friedrich and Martin Holder in Urach founded a machine workshop, i the first automatic protection of plants syringe of the world was developed and was made. In 1902 the enterprise resettled to Metzingen and came out from now on as a specialist for sputter in the pest control, einachsige Motorfräsen and chopping as well as from 1930 for Einachsschleppern. In 1953 a 4-wheel tractor under the type name B10, became in 1954 an all-wheel tractor contrived increase driver construction method under the type name A10 introduced. in 1992, holder was sold to the Japanese company Maruyama. the production of special municipal vehicles started in 1995 with the multifunctional Park series. 1996 one of the previous owners of the company holder and others again took by Maruyama. in 2005, the company acquired the Turkish agricultural machinery company Uzel. On 22 April 2008, holder requested the opening of insolvency proceedings at the District Court of Tübingen. Four months later, in October 2008 took three members from Baden-Württemberg over the company.1 The field spraying Division was sold the following month to the company Vogel Noot, and the company was renamed to Max holder GmbH end of 2008. Edit current vehicle program Vehicles in six product lines were built in the year 2010: Knickgelenkte compact tool carrier, narrow-track tractors for special crops, as well as with •bauxite equipped special tractors. Vehicles equipped throughout with four equal-sized wheels and all-wheel drive as well as Perkins-or Deutz engines can each be provided with different attachments or constructions. The driver's cabin of the front axle is mounted in the equipment rack series V, C, M and S. The L and R series is itself Model range Vine and fruit growing vehicles: F number: F 560 with 45.9 of kW (62 HP) and F 780 56.5 kW (77 HP) M series: M 480 special culture with 56,5 kW (77 PS) S series: S 990 special culture with 68 kW (92 HP) Municipal vehicles: V series: V 130 19.7 kW (27 HP) C series: C 245 and 345, both with 31 kW (42 HP) M series: M 480 56.5 kW (77 HP) L series: L 560 with 45.9 of kW (62 HP) and L 780 56.5 kW (77 HP) S series: S 990 with 68 kW (92 HP) Tractor model list Tugs (tractors) with following type designations were produced:http://de.wikibooks.org/wiki/Traktorenlexikon:_Holder ;Holder A series; See a timeline for the A series at myholder.de * Holder A8B * Holder A8F * Holder A8D * Holder A10 * Holder A12 * Holder A15 * Holder A16 * Holder A18 * Holder A20 * Holder A21 * Holder A21S * Holder A23 * Holder A28 * Holder A30 * Holder A40 * Holder A45 * Holder A50 * Holder A50S * Holder A50T * Holder A55 * Holder A55 * Holder A55F * Holder A60 * Holder A60F * Holder A62 * Holder A65 * Holder A440S * Holder A550 * Holder A550S * Holder A560 * Holder A650 * Holder A660 * Holder A750 * Holder A760 * Holder A770 * Holder AG 3 * Holder AG 35 * Holder AG 35 * Holder AG 35F * Holder AM 2 ; Holder A-trac series * Holder A-Trac 5.58 * Holder A-Trac 7.62 * Holder A-Trac 7.72 * Holder A-Trac 8.62 * Holder A-Trac 8.72 ;Holder B series The B-series includes tractors with Ackermann steering system. As a first model of this series was built in 1951 with the B 10. Production lasted for the series B models until 1985 when the B 19 finally ceased production. * Holder B 10 * Holder B 12 * Holder B 16 * Holder B 18 * Holder B 19 * Holder B 25 * Holder B 26 * Holder B 40 * Holder B 41 * Holder B 50 * Holder B 51 ;Holder C series ]] * Holder C20 * Holder C30 * Holder C40 * Holder C50 * Holder C60 * Holder C65 * Holder C245 * Holder C345 * Holder C440 * Holder C500 * Holder C560 Turbo * Holder C660 Turbo * Holder C760 * Holder C770 * Holder C770 H * Holder C860 * Holder C870 * Holder C870 H * Holder C5000 * Holder C6000 * Holder C9600 * Holder C9700 * Holder C9800 ;Holder E series * Holder E1 * Holder E3 * Holder E4 * Holder Pioneer * Holder NHT * Holder EHG * Holder EB * Holder EB 9 * Holder EF * Holder EF 9 * Holder ED 10 * Holder ED II * Holder BED II * Holder EB II * Holder E5 * Holder E6 * Holder E8F * Holder E8B * Holder E8D * Holder E7 * Holder E9 * Holder E9D * Holder E11 * Holder E12 * Holder E14 * Holder E200 * Holder E300B * Holder E300D * Holder E310 * Holder E1100 * Holder E1300 * Holder E1400 ;Holder F series * Holder F 560 * Holder F 780 ; Holder H series * Holder H3 * Holder H4 * Holder H5 * Holder H6 * Holder H7 * Holder H70 * Holder H90 * Holder H100 * Holder H110 * Holder H120 * Holder H600 * Holder H700 * Holder HM3 * Holder HM5 ; Holder L series * Holder L 780 * Holder L 560 * Holder L 780 ; Holder M series * Holder M7 * Holder M100 * Holder M110 * Holder M120 * Holder M300 * Holder M480 * Holder M500 * Holder M510 * Holder M700 * Holder M710 * Holder M710K * Holder M800 * Holder M1000 ; Holder P series * Holder P20 * Holder P22 HA * Holder P30 * Holder P50 * Holder P60 * Holder P70 * Holder P70 * Holder P70 A ; Holder R series * Holder R4 * Holder R7 * Holder R400 ; Holder series S * Holder S 990 ; Holder series V * Holder V 130 gallery add your Holder tractor photos here- please Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * British Holder Tractor Ltd (is this an early design built under license) ? * crop sprayers * Horticultural tractors * vineyard tractors * walking tractors References Translated from External links * www.max-holder.com – Webseite for Max Holder GmbH * www.MyHolder.de Photo and Forum category:Holder GmbH Category:Tractor manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies of Germany Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Garden Tractors